


Hold Me Tight, Baby

by kawaiisumi



Series: Free! RarePairs Saga [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Light Bondage, PWP, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, aka Kou is a tease and Haru eats it up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiisumi/pseuds/kawaiisumi
Summary: Kou rolled her eyes, pulling him toward her by the straps of his apron. She whispered in his ear, causing goosebumps to break out all across his skin. Unlike his, her eyes were certain, flickering with red hot passion. “I want you to dominate me Haruka-senpai.”Aka, the one where Kou drives Haru crazy.





	Hold Me Tight, Baby

**Hold Me Tight, Baby**

_Aka, the one where Kou drives Haru crazy._

 

His mouth suddenly felt very dry. 

“You want me to… what?” He asked lamely. There was a pregnant silence as he bent down to pick up the cooking utensil he dropped. Kou handed him a paper towel from her seat on the counter. Haru gave her a hesitant look, ocean blue eyes wavering unsteadily.

Kou rolled her eyes, pulling him toward her by the straps of his apron. She whispered in his ear, causing goosebumps to break out all across his skin. Unlike his, her eyes were certain, flickering with red hot passion. “I want you to dominate me Haruka-senpai.”

He gulped feeling all the blood in his body rushing south. Her lips hovered over his, like a ghost of promise. His whole body surged, about ready to take her right there on the kitchen counter. “Kou… I-”

The smoke detector went off, startling both of them. He’d burned the mackerel.

XxXxX 

Their love story was a simple one, a slow, a kind of too good to be true, sappy love story. When Kou admitted to him once that she walked home alone to an empty house, something about that just didn’t sit right with him. He started walking her home after swim practise, dropping her off at the corner of the road by her house. After a while, it was at her door step, and soon it was coming in to do homework and watch movies until the sun set.

Haru still remembered lying on her couch, her head against his shoulder.

“Haruka-senpai?”

“… What is it?”

 Her fiery eyes were surprisingly soft and tender; her face flushed. “I think… I think I’m falling in love with you.” 

Perhaps it was revelation, or perhaps he knew it all along, but it was in that moment that he understood. Why he felt the need to walk her home, to keep her company, to keep her safe… It was because he loved her.

Kou bit her bottom lip, believing she’d thoroughly embarrassed herself. She began to pull away, stammering her way through apologies and obscenities. “Fuck… I’m sorry I have no idea where that came from… I-” 

Haru promptly cut her off, hands holding tight to both her shoulders. His clear blue eyes sparkled with sincerity. “Can I kiss you?”

Their first kiss was awkward and messy. She was too ticklish for him to hold around the waist. He hit his teeth against hers. But what mattered most was that there was a girl, staring up at him with eyes wide and innocent, like he was the most precious thing in the world. He vowed he would protect her and that innocence, no matter the cost. 

But he would soon find out that she wasn’t as innocent as she seemed.

XxXxX

He _swore_ she was doing it on purpose.

One afternoon, on a particularly hot day during swim practise, Kou decided to ditch her track suit pants in the girls change room. Underneath she sported thin black bikini bottoms, held together by two cute bows on either side.

“Wow… You look good Gou-chan!” Nagisa exclaimed from the pool. “Neh Haru-chan?”

It was no secret that Haru and Kou were dating. They’d tried to keep it under wraps, but Haru should’ve known better than thinking he could ever hide anything from Makoto, or the rest of the boys for that matter. When he looked, he could feel all the colour draining from his face. Kou frowned, walking up to the side of the pool, “Do you not like it?” She asked, squatting to be at his level, “All the blood just drained from your face.”

Haru gulped. He couldn’t bring himself to admit that all the blood in his body had gone straight into his swimming trunks.

He turned his head, trying desperately to look away from the very revealing bikini bottoms. They were so thin he could just yank them to the side and expose— he shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Kou may be his girlfriend, but she was also Rin’s little sister. Rin’s _innocent_ little sister. “… I don’t not like it,” he mumbled, looking down into the pool.

“Oooooh Haru-chan’s embarrassed!” Nagisa teased.

In response, Haru splashed him and kept on swimming.

XxXxX 

“Haruka-senpai, which one should I buy?” Kou asked from the kotatsu as he brought in a tray of tea and some leftover cookies from the pantry.

“What’re you buying?” Haru asked. He sat down, pouring a cup of tea for himself and for her.

She turned her laptop toward him, and he nearly dropped the tea pot. “W-why are you showing me pictures of bras?!” He murmured hoarsely.

“I’m trying to decide which one would look better on me,” Kou said nonchalantly, with a shrug. “This one, or this one?” She clicked through two different images. A sweet lilac bralette, and a bright red lacy bra. He could imagine Kou in either, but the red one would suit her. He could see her lying in his bed, red hair fanned across the white sheets as his hands slid up and underneath the red lace. He’d be able to feel her soft skin under the fabric as he slowly slipped the straps off her shoulders and-

“Haruka-senpai? What’s wrong?”

She was staring at him with a sweet, clueless expression. God, he really needed to get a grip. “N-nothing,” he stammered, frantically gulping down his cup of tea. He winced at the bitterness.

He’d forgotten to add sugar.

XxXxX 

The final straw came when she appeared at his door, wearing nothing but a soaking wet white t-shirt and tight jean shorts. Her hair was limp and dripping, and water rolled down her collarbone, disappearing into the cleavage that was barely hidden by her flimsy shirt. “I got caught in the rain,” She said simply, when he opened the door.

He ushered her inside, bringing her up to his room as he searched his closet for something she could wear while her clothes were in the dryer. “Why didn’t you bring an umbrella?” He asked, going through his drawer of mismatched socks trying to find a spare t-shirt.

“I didn’t realize it was going to rain,” She replied calmly, sitting at the foot of his bed.

Haru finally found an old blue t-shirt shoved into the back of the dresser, pulling it out and turning around. 

The t-shirt fell to the ground.

Kou had taken off her shirt and was slowly in the process of unbuttoning her shorts. He could see everything. The red lacy bra that she’d bought, and the suggestion of matching panties from the crimson lace peeking out over her hip bones. He felt like a fish out of water. “What are you doing?” He stammered, wanting to look away out of decency. But he just couldn’t take his eyes off of her. She was a goddess. A sexy, red headed vice. And he just couldn’t look away.

Her shorts dropped to the floor, and she stepped out of them, walking toward him with her hips swaying. “You’re as dense as a brick Haruka-senpai,” she chastised, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her body was flush against his, her pelvis rocking against his hips. There was no mistaking that he was hard. “I’m literally soaking wet and in my underwear and you still don’t know what’s up?” 

He was too shocked to speak, only able to make soft mewling sounds as her hips rocked against his. “I…”

She stood on her toes, fiery eyes melting the ice in his. “Take me Haruka-senpai.”

And suddenly his body was acting on its own. He lifted her up, hooking his hands underneath her thigh, damn near throwing her onto his bed. He climbed on top of her as she began to unbutton his jeans. “You drive me crazy Matsuoka Kou,” Haru mumbled, peeling his shirt off and discarding it somewhere on the floor. He bent his head down, his lips meeting her neck, sucking hard on her pulse point.

For that, she gave him a tantalizing moan that drowned out every sensible thought with lust. “You haven’t seen anything yet,” she gasped.

XxXxX 

He should’ve been suspicious just by the tone of her text. But of course, Kou was always full of surprises.

 

_To: Nanase Haruka_

_From: Matsuoka Kou_

_Subject: Help_

_My mom is asking me to move some things out of my room and into the basement while she’s away on her business trip. Will you help?_

 

_To: Matsuoka Kou_

_From: Nanase Haruka_

_Subject: [RE] Help_

_Sure. Be over in 10._

He threw on his favourite blue hoodie and a worn pair of black jeans. The weather outside was gloomy. The sky was overcast, and there was a cold bite to the air. Haru stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He wondered what on Earth Kou was moving from her room that required his assistance to lift down the stairs, but he had learned to stop questioning the weird things the Matsuokas kept in their house. He knocked on the door, shivering as he pulled up the hood of his sweater.

When Kou didn’t answer the door, he frowned. His brows scrunched up as he tried knocking again. “Hello? Kou? Are you there?”

Why would she even ask him for help if she wasn’t at home? He tried knocking one more time, before cautiously turning the doorknob. The door creaked open, and Haru stepped inside. He removed his shoes in the foyer, tucking them away into the shoe cupboard. “Kou, where are you?” He called, thoroughly confused. There was no sign of her in the living room, or the kitchen. Maybe she was in her room, with headphones on as she moved things around. He climbed up the stairs, turning left toward her bedroom. He’d never actually been inside Kou’s room before. Her door had a cute little ‘K’ frame pinned to the front, with a photo of her and Haru that time they went to the summer festival together in one of the picture slots. He knocked on the door, but again didn’t get an answer. “Kou I’m coming in can you hear me?”

“You took forever Haruka-senpai.” 

He froze in the doorway. Kou lay on her bed, legs spread open wide. Her ankles were wrapped in pink satin ribbon, bound tightly to the bed posts. Her smooth peachy legs carved a delicious path to her hips, covered only by a tiny pink lacy thong. She wore a bra that was obviously way too small for her; her breasts practically falling right out of the thin matching fabric. She twirled the rest of the ribbon around her fingers, eyes steady on him as he stood silently in the doorway.

She would really be the end of him.

“Kou… What… What are you doing?” He asked, once he had found his voice.

“I’ve been waiting for you,” Kou said simply, her gaze following his body as he slowly moved forward, crawling onto the bed on top of her. She licked her lips hungrily, beginning to unbuckle his belt. “Mmm… I can tell that you want me,” she cooed, gently slipping her hand into his underwear as he kicked off his jeans.

“Shut up,” he hissed, capturing her lips in a bruising kiss. He took the ribbon from her other hand, pulling her arms up in the air. “You’ve been a naughty girl, haven’t you?” he whispered, kissing up and down her neck. She writhed underneath him, gasping softly as his tongue licked a strip across her collarbone. One hand pinched her wrists together and the other slowly wrapped the ribbon around her hands, pulling tightly until her limbs were completely bound. She was under his control now, and she better damn hope that he would go easy on her. “Taunting me like this…” Haru slowly inched down her body, flushed with heat at the thought of her squirming powerlessly, bound into submission, unable to do anything but let him ravish her. And ravish her he would.

“This bra looks a little too small for you,” Haru murmured fondly, rubbing her nipples through the thin fabric.

She whined helplessly, legs pulling against the restraints. “You’re not going anywhere,” Haru whispered into her ear, reaching under her back to unlatch her bra. With one swift motion he ripped it off her body, throwing it somewhere on the floor. “Not until I’m done with you." 

Kou breathed in sharply as Haru buried his face into her chest, one hand gently palming and squeezing her breast, while he tongued over her other nipple. “Oh… Haruka…senpai…” Kou whispered, her body keening forward as she arched into his touch. Her eyes were shut tight, her mouth open as she moaned. He smiled against her skin, switching his mouth over to her other breast. He rolled her wet nipple between his fingers, pinching and tweaking until she was writhing under his touch; begging for more.

He slowly pulled away from her, taking in the image of her, spread out in front of him, bound in pink ribbon with her red eyes positively bursting with lust. He wouldn’t let himself forget this sight ever. He shimmied out of his underwear, dropping them somewhere amongst the mess of clothes they were leaving on the floor. He was painfully hard, but he wanted to have some fun with her first. He slowly kissed down from her clavicle to her belly button, relishing in the way her muscles tensed with each heated kiss. “Ngh… Haruka-senpai… You’re teasing me…” Kou whimpered, her calf muscles tensing and shaking as he drew circles on her thighs.

“Shhh, you have to be patient,” Haru insisted, his fingers dancing up and down her thighs. “God you are so beautiful,” he murmured, lips pressed against her abdomen. He kissed her hip bones next, touching her everywhere except the place she wanted him the most. He wondered at what point she would begin to beg out loud. He wanted to hear her beg.

“H-H-Haruka-senpai…” Kou whimpered, feeling him nibble her inner thigh. “P-please… s-stop teasing me already…”

“What do you want Kou?” Haru asked, his breath ghosting her most precious place. He could practically feel how wet she was for him, and he hadn’t laid a finger on her there yet.

“I… I want…”

Haru couldn’t take it anymore. He reached up, pinning her by the wrists, staring deep into her ruby eyes, his icy cool eyes on fire. “What do you want Kou?” He asked, squeezing tightly around her arms, where he’d surely leave a bruise.

“I want… I want you to touch me!” Kou gasped finally, practically keening into him.

Haru took no time, burying two of his long fingers deep inside her, groaning at how tightly she squeezed around him. He couldn’t even imagine what it might feel like for her to squeeze around his cock like that. “You’re so tight, Kou,” Haru grunted, shifting himself so his head was in between her legs. Without hesitation, he dove into her. His tongue lapped hungrily at the juices that flowed between her legs, while his fingers curled in and out of her. She twitched and moaned with every movement, like she was a puppet, dancing at his will and command. He closed his lips around her clit, humming gently to send unbearable vibrations up her spine. Her bound hands found solace in his hair, gripping on his dark locks as though her life depended on it.

“Haruka… Oh… Haruka…” Kou chanted, canting her hips in rhythm with his fingers. She’d long since forgotten formalities. How couldn’t she when he got her like this? “I… Oh fuck… I…”

She came with a sudden cry, her eyes squeezing shut as her legs struggled against the ribbons. The bed frame shook with the sheer strain of her pulling on her restraints. Kou’s chest heaved with every breath she took, gasping as she tried to recollect herself. Haru loved how flustered he could make her. He breathed hotly over her sex as she finally came down from her high, looking at her fondly as her eyes came back into focus. She smiled down at him. “That was amazing,” she whispered gently, running her fingers through his hair absently.

“You’re amazing,” Haru retorted, crawling up beside her. He tenderly took her hands, untying the ribbons and giving her a quick kiss on each wrist. “Let’s get you untied.”

She giggled softly, as he made his way down her body again, blowing a raspberry against her stomach. “Stop… that tickles!”

Haru couldn’t help but smile at her. He loved to hear her laugh. It took him a few moments, but he was able to undo the knots she had tied to keep her legs in place. “You really tied these tightly,” he mused, giving her ankles a quick massage.

“I didn’t want them to come off accidentally,” Kou shrugged, “Would’ve ruined the mood.” 

Haru flopped beside her, nuzzling into her hair. “You think of everything,” he murmured, closing his eyes. 

“Hey, what do you think we’re doing, we’re not done here yet,” Kou pouted, poking his cheek. “Don’t think I forgot about you.”

“Mmm, you feeling good is all I need,” Haru said lazily, but he rolled on top of her. He took a moment to just look at her. She was so beautiful. Her hair was in disarray, bangs plastered to her forehead with sweat. Yet, she was still the most beautiful woman in the world. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Kou asked shyly, her face flushing. 

“I’m just thinking about how beautiful you are,” Haru whispered, propping his forearms on either side of her head. She hummed thoughtfully, wrapping her legs around his slender hips. “Matsuoka Kou, I love you.” 

“I love you too Nanase Haruka,” she murmured, inhaling his scent as he reached down to kiss her. He pried her lips open with her tongue, and she willingly complied. Kou’s fingers latched onto his hair, tugging impatiently. It was a silent beg, and Haru would usually tease her until she was begging him to be inside her. But right now, all he wanted was to make love to her; to make sure she knew how much he loved her.

He entered her slowly, her nails digging into his back. He hissed at the sting, but kept pushing forward, stretching her wide open. She whimpered quietly, hands squeezing tight. “Haruka… Mmmm… You… You…” Kou always had something to say, but for once, Haru had her at a loss for words. 

He shushed her quietly, kissing the shell of her ear. “I’m here Kou, I’m here,” he said, whispering more sweet nothings into her ear until she had relaxed.

Once he was sure she was ready, he began to move. He shifted his hips, groaning as her body clenched around him, begging him to stay inside. “Ngh… You’re so tight,” Haru hissed through his teeth, as he began to thrust deeper into her.

She moaned as he hit the sweet spot inside her body, arching her back to meet his thrusts. Their love making was slow. Haru brushed the hair out of her eyes, kissing along her jaw, and sucking on her neck. “You are so… beautiful…” He moaned. 

Kou let out a shuddering breath, pressing her nails tightly against his back, leaving crescent shaped marks in his skin. “Haruka… Haruka…” She whimpered, her voice melting into his ears. He left one last bruise on her neck, his lips releasing from her body with a wet smack.

“Kou… Ngh… Kou…” His hips rocked back and forth against her body, rolling like the waves of the sea against the beach. He braced himself on his forearms, one on each side of her head, leaning in so close he could feel her eyelashes fluttering against his cheek.

He grunted, feeling the tension in his body rise, the hot coil in his stomach beginning to come undone. “Mmmm… Kou I’m gonna…”

She was breathless, hot breath against his skin. Her voice, sinfully sweet and seductive at the same time. “Me too… Together…" 

He moaned quietly as he came, burying himself deep inside as he emptied himself into her. She sighed hotly, squeezing tightly around him as she finished. The two of them stayed like that for a moment, before Haru pulled out, laying down beside her. Kou reached out to brush the hair from his sticky forehead, smiling fondly before gently pressing a kiss to his lips. “I love you,” she said.

He caressed her cheek, eyes locked with hers. He would never get tired of this view; never tiring of her beautiful eyes, and her post-orgasm glow. She was everything he had ever imagined for himself and couldn’t think about life without her. “I love you too.”

Kou pulled away from for a moment, looking for tissues on her nightstand. She cleaned herself up, lazily tossing the used tissues into the garbage can beside her bed. Haru rolled over as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding tight to him like a koala. “Stay here for the night?” She mumbled into his skin, her ear pressed against his chest to listen to the steady beat of his heart.

He kissed the top of her head.

“Of course.”


End file.
